


T'is A Wonderful Life!

by DimaIRIS



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bruises, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Giant Robots, Gore, Gun Violence, Killer Robots, M/M, Multi, Murder, Rebuilding, Robots, Technology, Violence, there will be some wholesome moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimaIRIS/pseuds/DimaIRIS
Summary: 2.0. is a short, enthusiastic, delightfully eccentric and violent person. He wanders on his own, looking at settlements, travelling from place to place.





	T'is A Wonderful Life!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had 2.0 for a long time, he wasn't my first Fallout OC but he's possibly my most favourite. Only around three people like hearing about him, lowkey feel like they're pretending but who cares? Writing this may help improve my writing. There's probably gonna be offending content on the way through this. I'll put warnings in that chapter. Promise. Comment what you think please, I really like hearing if I'm doing good or not with my characters.

Journeys. Before the war, before the fall of everything, 2.0 would often find himself wondering the subways or going on a monorail late at night within the city. He walk holding his head as high as he could though that was rather difficult as he never grew taller than 5'2''. He would find other punks late at night, going against the norm with colourful spikes in their hair and tattoos covering their bodies. Many even wearing questionable outfits. He never had the money to afford a single tattoo leaving his skin clear, he learned from his often silly friends how to style his hair and colour it from the cheap dye from the stores. He even went to the subway during his meltdown. He sat on the seats on his knees, resting his arms on the edge watching each time the train passed a platform. It was so late, so very late, and he was tired. So tired that he fell asleep on the train that night, instead of going back to the shitty hotel on the edge of the city.  
2.0 opened his forest green eyes. They were slightly blood shot, absent. He lifted his head, brushing a finger over his scar and sighed softly, closing his eyes, dragging a pale finger down to brush over the faint purple bruise on his cheek. "Hurts.." he mumbled, letting his hand fall on to his side. "It hurts" he pushed the rifle from the seats on the Nuka World monorail train. He slowly lowered his upper body down onto the half padded seats, tugging a dusty black hood further over his head. Pain shot up his sides briefly, causing him to roll over on to his back, eyes flickering open and staring up at the rusted handle bars. Every so often lights would pass over his pale face when the train would pass the few working lights. "Nora.." he mumbled. 

_"I can stay here? Are you sure?"  2.0 asked, looking around the small home. The building was so clean, warm, there was a large Mr Handy cooking what smelled like a beef casserole in the kitchen area.  
"Of course" Nora rubbed her swollen belly, standing in the middle of the room. "You can rest up for a few weeks, then we'll plan from there" pink thin lips tugged into a smile as she walked over, looking down at her rebellious friend. "Besides, isn't this better than that stupid hotel?" _

"Boss?" a Pack raider stared down at 2.0. She felt her body briefly tense when the small body curled up on the seats began to move. She was on edge quite obviously. This was the Overboss of Nuka World. Small yet violent. The pink haired raider looked towards the door where a Disciple raider was standing. "He's not budging, he's breathing though" she turned her head back down to 2.0.  
"Maybe we should go get Gage, the boss might slash our throats but Gage has a chance of coming out alive" the Disciple flipped the small switchblade in his hand. "Be a good dog and stand by the door, I'll go get him" they smirked and stepped away from the cart.  
"Fuck you, psychopath" the Pack raider growled, walking over to the entrance, standing on the edge. She looked around once the silence began to fill the station. She looked back towards the Overboss laying on his side. "Hurry up" she mumbled, looking straight forward. The Pack member didn't enjoy staying on her own near the silent and deadly person. Especially after a certain event that involved three Pack members and a Disciple losing their limbs and eventually their lives.   
They had made one too many short jokes, constant teasing at the drugged up man made him lose it. One more dose of Psycho and he got up, left the bar quietly. The next morning revealed what would happen if you fucked with the Raider Overboss. One Pack member was found alive surprisingly with all four limbs removed. He died after a week from infections. The second Pack member was found headless in the arcade. The head was put stuck in a basketball hoop. The third was alive, mute, and uninjured. They wouldn't eat or drink, eventually dying from dehydration. Finally the Disciple, a pretty young brunette with honey eyes told too many jokes involving 2.0's penis size. She was found hung up, arms out as if she were Jesus Christ on the cross. Her tongue was cut out from her mouth, both eye sockets had small pairs of scissors sticking out of them, her breasts had been cut off from her body and her legs had been removed mid thigh and were sewn on to her back. A fellow Disciple member took the courtesy on examining her body and came to the conclusion she had died of blood loss meaning she had been alive during her torture. People began to figure that maybe the reason the Pack member had become so traumatised was because they may have witnessed this death in particular.   
The Pack raider tightened the grip on her gun, feeling her body begin to tense up. She glanced over at the sleeping 2.0. He had been clean for months now, no one knew why he had suddenly decided on taking the Addictol. This sadly didn't stop her from feeling paranoid. She continued to stare, feeling her palms sweat. She could just end it now. Destroy that tiny little psychopath whilst he was aslee-  
"Damn, must've been tired"  
She flinched and turned her head towards the window. Porter Gage was leaning his head against the glass, staring at the sleeping Overboss. "No robots?" he murmured, walking over to the entrance of the cart. He stepped on, looking down the seemingly endless train. "None? Not even Pyro?" he sighed, walking towards 2.0. "How long he been here?" he asked.   
"Probably a few hours, we saw it pull in earlier when we were standing guard" she replied, letting her body release the tension that had built up. "We didn't see or hear anything so we went in and found him like this"  
"We didn't wanna wake him, the bags under his eyes were startin' to look like designers" the Disciple spoke up, leaning his arm against the handle bar.   
Gage slipped his arms under 2.0's body, lifting him from the seat. "One of ya', grab his bag" he grunted. "For someone tiny, he gets pretty darn heavy" he muttered, looking at the sleeping male in his arms.  _Thought I told him he needed to stop and rest, what has he been doing all this time?_ Gage thought to himself, walking out the entrance carefully.  _Nobody can go on for so long without sleep_ he sighed, lifting his head up as he neared the steps. "This probably the most docile we seen him" he joked to the other two.   
"He always looks that way, especially with any weird shit he likes" the Disciple replied. "Think he's ok?" he asked. Though he was afraid of 2.0, he didn't like the idea of the two raider gangs turning on each other and slaughtering each other because no one could decide who'd be the next Overboss.   
"Jus' looks tired t' me" Gage mumbled, looking down briefly at the sleeping punk's face. "How long was here for?" he asked, walking towards the steps.   
"We were watchin' the CCTV 'and saw the monorail, waited some time and then went to go see what was takin' so long" the Disciple replied, following the two down the steps. "Was surprised to find him just layin' there" he licked his lips, then grunted. He was hungry. There was some funnel cakes back at the bar, he had some caps.

Gage laid the tiny raider down on to the mattress. He looked down at the sleeping body, then bent his back, beginning to undo the straps of the Brotherhood combat armour. He noted a few new bruises on 2.0's face, and one on his neck. He pursed cracked lips and sighed. "Another fight?" he mumbled. "Hey" he called out to the Pack raider. "Heat up some water and get me a rag, smells worse than Mason" he grumbled setting the pieces of armour aside.   
"Do I look like a fuckin'-"   
"You look like a fuckin' idiot wearin' a teddy bear on furry pants! Get your ass movin'!" Gage raised his voice, causing the raider to flinch and leave. He sighed and turned around, moving 2.0 on to his side. "So how'd you get the bruises?" he asked.   
"Preston" came a small voice. "We fought again, both drunk, wasn't his fault" 2.0 mumbled, staying limp, allowing Gage to move him.   
"Never his fault, eh boss?" Gage unzipped the dark green BOS  uniform. He sighed, lightly dragging his hand over the purple marks that littered 2.0's back. He nudged 2.0 to encouraged him to sit up,  
"No, started it, didn't mean to" 2.0 shuddered at the touches, sitting up. He moved on to his knees, shoving the uniform further off. He winced in pain, bringing his hands up on to his shoulders. "Fuck" he grunted. "Do we have any painkillers?" he asked, closing his eyes.   
"Yeah" Gage nodded, setting a hand 2.0, encouraging him to just lay back down. He sighed, watching the scrawny body curl up. "Yer pretty dirty"   
"So is your mouth" 2.0 retorted. A snort came from the back of the room. "What? Don't look at me like that, he's right!" the Pack member walked over, carefully setting down a small box of hot water with a rag floating in it. "Nisha stopped by" she shoved a hand into her pocket briefly, tugging out a unopened bar of soap which was Nuka Cola Cherry scented. "She said it looked strange to see boss this dirty and wanted him to take a bath"  
"Well, let her know I said thanks" 2.0 mumbled, closing his eyes. He moved his arms, pushing himself up on to his knees. "Just be careful when you wash my back" he opened his eyes, staring down at his thighs. "It really hurts lately, I don't think it's anything serious" he glanced at Gage. He lifted his head a little more, raising a brow as he spotted Gage from the corner of his eye.   
Gage carefully set down the rusted yellow armour he wore so often. He pushed the tub closer to the bed then carefully climbed on to the bed, sitting behind 2.0. "Ya' had me worried" he grumbled. "Layin' asleep on the monorail like that.." he sighed, picking up the soap. He bought it up to his nose, sniffing it briefly. "Huh, fancy" his lips tugged into a smile. "Ya' know what? Won't mind smellin' your skin later"  
"Weirdo" 2.0 let out a soft laugh. He closed his eyes, body tensing up briefly as he felt the warm soap on his shoulder. He began to relax as Gage proved he wasn't going to be rough. "I hadn't slept since the fight" he opened his eyes faintly. He moved a hand, lightly dragging his finger over the bruise on his thigh. "I guess I couldn't help it" he shrugged, closing his eyes again. He let out a soft hiss.   
"Sorry, 's scratch back here" Gage leaned over, picking up the rag. He squeezed it, then sat up, gently wiping away the soap from the gash on 2.0's shoulder. "This looks deep" he commented, touching the skin near the wound. "'m gonna patch this up when we've gotten rid of the dirt" he kept an eye out now, looking for anymore cuts and scrapes. He came across one long cut that seemed to be infected. It was leaking with puss. "Shit, this gon' hurt, boss" he warned, setting the damp rag on the cut.   
2.0 leaned his head over, letting out a curse. "Fucking Christ almighty!" he yelled. "Is that what's fucking with my side?" he gasped, moving his hands on to the bed. "Shit, I thought I broke something"  
"A stimpak woulda' fixed that if it was broken" Gage pointed out, wrapping a hand around 2.0's skinny arm. "I'm not sure how to fix these wounds" he mumbled.   
"I'll go get that doctor" the Pack raider spoke, turning around, unwilling to get yelled at once again.   
"Gage"  
"Hm?" Gage looked up, eyes looking with dark green ones.   
"I'm gonna stay here for a little while" 2.0 smiled, staring at the raider over his shoulder. "I... I think the others are still mad at me for fighting Preston again" he explained, looking back down at the bruise on his thigh. "I know the Minutemen show up at points to other settlements, it's like a bigger risk being seen by Preston"   
Gage moved forward slightly, wrapping an arm around 2.0's waist. "This is jus' one of ya' many homes" he whispered softly. "Stay here as long as ya' feel need to" he pulled 2.0 back into his chest. "I'd rather you be safe in a bed then goin' missin' somewhere out there" he lifted his other arm, wrapping it around 2.0's chest, holding him in a secure hug. 


End file.
